


Akari and the ex-Go Club

by issen4



Series: The Minutae of Go [4]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-28
Updated: 2006-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issen4/pseuds/issen4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akari said she'd form her own Go Club if necessary.  But it all went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akari and the ex-Go Club

\-----------------------

Akari looked around at the classroom she had managed to wrestle from the Shogi Club with nervous satisfaction. As she had promised herself, even though there was no Go Club in her new high school, she had gone ahead and founded one anyway, just like Tsutsui-san.

Moreover, she had managed to get Hikaru to agree to come! It was lucky that he had no official games today; he had been so busy lately. The success of the Go Club depended on him--the principal had been so skeptical when she had proposed setting up the Club, and had only relented when she said she could find (and fund) a professional to teach them Go. Just based on that, about eight other people had turned up, declaring various levels of Go competence.

There was a knock at the door. Before anyone could answer it, the person outside called out, "Akari, are you there?"

Akari went to the door and opened it, saying, "You’re late, Hikaru!" Indeed, they had already been waiting for more than ten minutes.

"Well, whose fault is it that the directions were so bad?" Hikaru entered, his shock of yellow-blond hair looking almost sedate for once, and looked around him curiously. "This is the first time I’m coming here, you know," he complained.

"You are the one who got lost, Shindou," another voice interrupted before Akari could protest.

"Touya-san! Y-you’re here as well!" Akari exclaimed. 

Touya entered, and bowed politely. "Good afternoon, Fujisaki-san. I hope you won’t mind," he said. "Shindou mentioned your Go Club, and I was curious-"

Hikaru turned back, and crossed his arms. "Of course she won’t mind!" he said.

"That’s right,” Akari said quickly. “You’re welcome as well. Come on, I’ll introduce you." Inwardly, she was pleased. Touya was even better than Hikaru. His serious manner never failed to impress her, and she was sure it would impress the rest of the Go Club as well.

Until she tried to introduce the first person to him. Isobe Hideki had informed her that he had won the Children's Meijin title before, and three of those who had turned up were his friends. If this went well, she was sure that Isobe could help to attract more people to the Go Club. But Isobe scowled when he saw Touya. "It's you! I remember you."

Touya looked blank. "Excuse me? Do I know you?"

Isobe's scowl grew darker. "We played a game three years ago. Are you so arrogant that you can't even remember?" he demanded.

Hikaru looked interested. "You know him, Touya?"

Touya shook his head. "I don't think so."

Isobe's face grew red, and he glared at Touya, then at Akari. "So this is the type of pro you know, Fujisaki-san. I don't need to join a club like this. Goodbye."

"Wait, Isobe-san!" Akari called, but Isobe had already left. His three friends left, aiming apologetic looks at her. Akari felt discouraged. She thought Touya would help! Instead, he had alienated people in her Go Club.

"Kishimoto-senpai?" Touya said.

The note of surprise in his voice made Akari look up. "Oh... the two of you know each other?" she asked.

Touya nodded. "Yes, when I was at the Kaio Go Club, Kishimoto-san was the first board."

That was right, Akari recalled, Kaio was famous for its Go Club. She now knew that someone preparing to become a pro wasn't supposed to be in a junior high school Go Club, but he had done so anyway, because he wanted to play with Hikaru. She had been so excited when Kishimoto turned up. He was in the third year, and was so good-looking that the girls in her class had been tripping over themselves to talk to him all week. If he was in the Go Club, she knew she could get many girls to join as well. As it was, the other three who had turned up were _his_ good friends. 

Kishimoto nodded at Touya. "You're looking well, Touya." He turned to Hikaru. "And Shindou-san, I'm glad you took my advice to be a pro."

But Hikaru only stared at him. "Huh? Do I know you?"

The hint of a frown reached Kishimoto's eyes. "What did you say?"

Hikaru scratched his head. "Sorry, I don't recognize you... I don't think we've met."

Kishimoto was looking a little offended now. "I even defeated you in a game!" he said.

"Um..." Hikaru glanced at her, as though she might have the answers. 

"Can't remember?" Kishimoto controlled himself visibly, before he shook his head. "Fujisaki-san, I'm sorry. I cannot remain in a club with someone like your friend."

_Oh no._ Akari immediately tried to make amends."Kishimoto-senpai, I'm sorry. Hikaru has a memory like a sieve, he-"

But Kishimoto shook his head. "I shall make a move first. Goodbye, Fujisaki-san, Touya-san." He ignored Hikaru.

Akari opened her mouth. "But-"

Kishimoto had already walked out. His friends nodded apologetically at her, before they murmured an excuse and left, too.

Then Hikaru pointed at the closed door. "I remember now. Kaio's First Board!" he said.

At the exact same moment, Touya said, "I remember! I played with him the day before I met Shindou!"

There was a ringing silence. Akari turned around to look at both of them, then at the classroom, which was empty except for the three of them. No members for the Go Club.

Hikaru, who knew her better, said, "Oops?" in a particularly weak voice.

Akari felt like screaming. Here she was, trying to set up a Go Club, and now Hikaru and Touya had driven away all the potential members. "OUT!" 

\---end--


End file.
